Drop the game
by xkiyomi
Summary: "I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul. Give me things that I wanted to know, Tell me things that you've done" Kolejny raz Bleach w odsłonie brudnego świata kłamstw i intryg.


**Prolog**

Stukot jej obcasów świdrował martwą ciszę tu panującą. Ostry dźwięk echem obijał się o gładkie ściany i sunął wzdłuż całego korytarza niczym pikujący ptak nad rozległym jeziorem. Mknął nad głowami pogrążonych w zadumie ludzi, mijał rozłożyste rośliny wspinające się po murach, odbijał od kolorowych malowideł w mocarnych ramach, aż w końcu niknął pośród zamętu świata zewnętrznego, gdzie ulatywał jak spłoszony motyl trącony przypadkową ręką.

Energiczne, choć nieco niepewne kroki powoli zbliżały się do stylowych, drewnianych drzwi, gdzie za masywnym biurkiem siedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, z zamyśleniem paląc papierosa. Wiedział, że tu idzie, wiedział, że już za chwilę swoim zwykłym, niedbałym ruchem naciśnie mosiężną klamkę, a mocarne wrota skrzypiąc lekko ukażą mu jej sylwetkę. Wiedział również, że już w progu rzuci mu swe charakterystyczne, nieco wyniosłe spojrzenie, po czym odgarnie z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów, który na moment przysłoni te błyszczące, błękitne niczym pogodne niebo oczy. Zamknie drzwi, dyskretnie rozejrzy się na boki, po czym zapyta: _Co tym razem?_ Westchnął cicho, unosząc brwi i obserwując jak obłok szarego dymu wolno rozpływa się w powietrzu. Problem w tym, że dzisiejszego, na pozór pięknego dnia, nie miał dla niej pomyślnych wieści.

Nim zdążył zaciągnąć się swym papierosem kolejny raz, schemat się powielił. Ciche stukanie do drzwi utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, jak dobrze ją znał. Uśmiechnął się niewidocznie pod nosem, odchylając do tyłu. Vivienne Slight może i miała za sobą przeszłość, o której wiedziało niewielu, jednak dla niego była kimś więcej niż chodzącą tajemnicą. Ta kobieta stanowiła ważny element jego układanki i musiał dbać, by mimo przewrotności losu zapewnić jej należyte bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli obecnie w jego głowie tłukła się uporczywa myśl, twierdząca, że nie będzie to już tak łatwe jak dotychczas. Niemal niedostrzegalnie wsunęła się do wnętrza tego obszernego gabinetu, a on przywołał na twarz zwyczajną dla siebie zadowoloną minę, zsuwając wzrok na drogą, kryształową popielniczkę. W pewien magiczny sposób załamywała ona chowające się już za horyzontem promienie słońca, wpadające do pomieszczenia przez okna, mimo przysłoniętych brązowymi roletami szyb. Dziwne, doprawdy, bardzo dziwne zjawisko. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że kobieta zsuwa z ramienia swoją skórzaną torbę, idąc w jego stronę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem. Mimo tego kąciki jej warg lekko ujechały ku górze. Wiedział, co to znaczy. Tak dobrze znał ten delikatny uśmiech. Chwilę potem, gdy przysiadła na skraju ciemnego fotela i podsunęła mu pod nos aksamitne, czerwone pudełeczko zrozumiał, że się nie mylił. Ostatni już raz zaciągnął się swoim papierosem i zgasił go o szklaną ściankę popielniczki, czując jak gęsty dym drażni jego płuca. Tuż po tym sięgnął po przedmiot, który mu podała.

\- Termin był dopiero na przyszły tydzień, ale takiej okazji nie mogłam przepuścić – powiedziała cicho, mrużąc oczy niczym zadowolona kotka. Dłuższy kosmyk jej kruczych włosów zafalował, gdy lekko potrząsnęła głową. – Międzynarodowe Targi Biżuterii nie zdarzają się codziennie.

Uśmiechnął się, w myślach wykreślając kolejną rzecz z dotychczasowej listy. Bo oto teraz trzymał w dłoni bagatela szesnaście milionów dolarów i – doprawdy – czuł się z tym cholernie dobrze.

Gdy uchylił wieczko małego pudełka, błysnął mu ogromny, owalny brylant koloru tak błękitnego jak niebo nad oceanem pogodnego dnia, choć szybko przez myśl mu przemknęło, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział taki intensywnego odcienia tu, w Nowym Jorku, nad Atlantykiem. W barwie tej było coś tak urzekającego, a zarazem magicznego, że minęła dłuższa chwila, nim oderwał spojrzenie od gładkiej powierzchni kamienia i podjął próbę ocenienia tego świecidełka w całości. Kolejną rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, była setka drobnych diamentów, mieniących się w świetle zachodzącego słońca przy każdym ruchu jego nadgarstka. Wyglądały one jak migoczące gwiazdy na tle ciemnego nieba, choć świeciły jaśniej i bez wątpienia bardziej hipnotyzująco. Jubiler musiał zadać sobie wiele trudu, by umieścić te maleństwa tak precyzyjnie tuż obok siebie.

Gdy kładł pudełko na blat swego biurka w dalszym ciągu był pod wrażeniem. Tak imponującego pierścionka nie widział już dawno. Vivienne najwidoczniej sądziła podobnie, gdyż przechyliła nieco głowę i unosząc brwi, wyrecytowała:

\- Osiemnastokaratowe białe złoto, owalny brylant i diamenty. _Chopard Blue Diamond Ring_ we własnej osobie. Gdyby nie fakt, że ma już właściciela, sama chętnie bym go sobie przywłaszczyła, wiesz, Isshin?

Wywrócił oczami w geście dezaprobaty. To oczywiste. Nie spotkał dotąd kobiety, która potrafiłaby się oprzeć diamentom.

\- A skoro tak, oczywiście nie byłabym sobą, gdybym i sobie nie zabrała jakiegoś prezentu. Jak ci się podoba? – rzuciła z wyniosłym uśmiechem, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, na której dostrzegł nowy nabytek, o którym mówiła. Delikatna obrączka z białego złota wysadzana drobnymi diamentami zamigotała nieco. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz umiar – stwierdził, obserwując jak cofa dłoń i kładzie ją na skórzanym oparciu fotela.

\- Też o tym nie wiedziałam, aczkolwiek nie mogłam się oprzeć. Wiesz jak to jest – gdy znajdujesz się wśród półek z ciekawymi zabawkami nigdy nie możesz być pewien, która wyląduje w twoim koszyku – powiedziała, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Zresztą i tak nikt nie zauważy czy zniknęło jedno świecidełko, czy też może dwa.

Isshin lekko odchylił głowę w tył.

\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że nie było żadnych komplikacji?

Pytanie to okazało się zbędne. Przez jej twarz przemknął cień jawnej satysfakcji, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Dostałam to niemal na tacy.

Uśmiechnął się. Zawsze wiedział, że Vivienne Slight była tym, czego potrzebował i nie pomylił się wiele, zatrudniając ją. W tej jednej chwili wydawało mu się, że zadanie, które czekało ją już niebawem było niczym innym jak dziecinną gierką. Dla kogoś tak dobrego w tym fachu nie było rzeczy niemożliwych, nawet jeśli poziom obecnego zlecenia o dużo przewyższał wszystkie poprzednie skoki. Ba, to, czego się podjął w razie niepowodzenia mogło zakończyć całą jego karierę i pogrążyć wszystkich podwładnych, ale… cena naprawdę była kusząca. Zresztą ufał jej. Ufał tej przebiegłej, aroganckiej kobiecie, która w przeciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy wzbogaciła go o ładnych parę milionów, maskując swe działania tak dokładnie, że policja z góry umorzyła śledztwo w sprawie zaginionych kosztowności.

Ale i tak miał pewne obawy. To chyba normalne? Gdyby ich nie czuł, z góry założyłby wygraną, a wtedy, w razie niepowodzenia, czekałby go bolesny skok na głęboką wodę.

Zaraz, zaraz. Jaka porażka?!

Odchrząknął, wyrywając się z odmętów tych rozmyślań. Nie dopuszczał do myśli czegoś tak absurdalnego jak przegrana. Ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Vivienne, nacisnął duży przycisk na interkomie i polecił sekretarce, by przyniosła papiery, które dostarczył jej dziś rano.

\- Zlecenie? – zapytała Viv, obserwując go kątem oka. Jej wcześniejszy uśmiech zniknął, jednak w dalszym ciągu była nadzwyczaj spokojna. – Myślałam, że nie podpiszesz nic tak szybko.

Mężczyzna oparł dłonie o biurko i zsunął wzrok na potężny, rzeźbiony regał po brzegi wypchany książkami. Czemu miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego dobry humor umykał wraz z każdą minioną sekundą?

\- Też tak sądziłem, ale… - urwał.

\- Ale? – kobieta wbiła w niego uporczywe spojrzenie, jakby chciała z twarzy wyczytać wszystkie jego myśli.

\- Ale taka okazja nie zdarza się często – wówczas rozległo się ciche stukanie do drzwi, a tuż po tym do pomieszczenia weszła dość wysoka, blondwłosa kobieta, przyciskając do piersi tekturową teczkę. Skłoniła się lekko, rzucając ciche słowa powitania w stronę Vivienne i poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa delikatne okulary, ruszyła w stronę biurka.

\- Dokumenty, o które pan prosił.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął, odbierając teczkę, jednak nie otworzył jej – przesunął papiery w stronę Slight, która przez chwilę zdziwionym wzrokiem lustrowała gładką powierzchnię tekturowego opakowania. Isshin sięgnął po papierosa, a następnie go odpalił, silnie się zaciągając. Przymknął oczy, gdy dym uleciał z jego płuc tworząc abstrakcyjne wręcz kształty, na prędce kreślone w powietrzu.

Vivienne w dalszym ciągu mierzyła go nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, choć nie mówiła ani słowa. Skinął głową w stronę teczki.

\- Otwórz.

Dalej go obserwowała, najwidoczniej nic nie rozumiejąc. Nie dziwił się. Nigdy nie pozwalał jej na pełny wgląd do dokumentów, zresztą i ona tego nie potrzebowała. Zawsze twierdziła, że jej domeną jest wykonanie zadania, a nie grzebanie w papierach, dlatego też teraz niepewnie położyła dłoń na tekturowej teczce i przysunęła ją do siebie, nie spuszczając z niego swego błękitnego spojrzenia. Dopiero, gdy wyciągnęła z środka plik kartek, zagłębiła się w treść.

Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, opierając o zagłówek fotela. Ciekaw był jej reakcji. Zacznie krzyczeć, zwyzywa go i wyjdzie, trzaskając drzwiami, uderzy w twarz i powie, co myśli na ten temat, w ciszy przyjmie zadanie, czy też może będzie zadowolona? Spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Dopiero mała zmarszczka, która pojawiła się na jej czole obaliła jego dwie ostatnie tezy.

\- Winston? – rzuciła. – Wiesz, _co_ to jest Winston?

Skinął.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, dwa lata temu ukradłaś mu piękny komplet o łącznej wartości dziewięciu milionów dolarów – przypomniał, przewracając oczami. – Powinnaś orientować się w planie budynku i ewentualnych pułapkach.

Uniosła brwi w geście zastanowienia.

\- Ale wtedy nie wystawiał nowej kolekcji biżuterii i nie miał tylu klientów – Isshin wyczuł w jej tonie nutkę ironii, ale puścił ją mimo uszu. - Byłam tam niedawno, popyt na jego błyskotki bije wszelkie rekordy.

\- Więc pewnie dlatego to on został celem. Jeden z czołowych jubilerów świata – dorzucił. Piękne nazwy i wysokie stanowiska zawsze napawały go pewnego rodzaju dumą. Przecież to on, Isshin Kurosaki, dostąpił zaszczytu, by je obrabować.

\- Jutro się tam rozejrzę – dobiegł go jej głos znad dokumentów, gdy ponownie się nad nimi pochyliła. Przez chwilę mruczała pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa i urywki zdań, najprawdopodobniej czegoś szukając. Jej palec zwinnie sunął wzdłuż linijek tekstu przez dobrych kilka chwil, by zatrzymać się na czymś, co ewidentnie ją zdziwiło.

\- Nie sprecyzowali celu? – powiedziała, jawnie zdziwiona. Przeczytała zdanie jeszcze raz.

\- Nie – potwierdził. – Chcą tylko biżuterii o łącznej wartości co najmniej piętnastu milionów.

\- Tylko? – teraz już nie kryła zdziwienia. Wydawała mu się niezwykle zbita z tropu. – Żadnych określonych pierścionków, bransolet? Ile karatów? Platyna, złoto? Mają być diamenty, rubiny, a może perły? Nic?

Zaprzeczył. Kolejny raz wetknął papierosa do ust i poprawił się na fotelu.

\- Masz wolną rękę i sądzę, że to ci bardziej odpowiada.

Uśmiechnęła się chłodno, tak jak zawsze uśmiechała się, gdy coś szło po jej myśli.

\- Będziesz miał to do końca tygodnia.

\- Doskonale – mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, zerkając na dokumenty, tkwiące na jej kolanach. – Sądzę więc, że możesz bez cienia obaw zapoznać się z drugą częścią zlecenia.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale posłusznie przewróciła stronę. Dopiero, gdy pewne zdjęcie wysunęło się zza okładki, a ona w ciszy przebrnęła przez treść zadania, przeklęła tak szpetnie, że Isshin mimochodem się skrzywił. Nigdy nie słyszał, by mówiła w ten sposób, więc znaczyć to mogło tylko jedno: Vivienne nie była ani trochę zachwycona tym pomysłem.

Uniosła na niego wzrok. Duże, zwykle błękitne oczy zmętniały nieco, choć twarz w dalszym ciągu pozostała niewzruszona. Tak, jakby nałożyła na twarz kamienną maskę, taką samą jak te, noszone przez antycznych aktorów. Była zła, to pewne, aczkolwiek prócz spojrzenia, które niemal raziło piorunami i zaciśniętych w wąską linię ust, była zupełnie spokojna.

Strzepał popiół do kryształowej popielnicy, uciekając przez tymi mrożącymi tęczówkami, choć musiałby być naprawdę głuchy, by nie usłyszeć ostrego _popierdoliło cię, Kurosaki._ Zignorował ją. Wiedział przecież, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi.

Ale ona najwidoczniej nie miała zamiaru przestać.

\- Nie wiesz, co podpisałeś – głos Vivienne był tak niebezpiecznie cichy, że mimochodem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem było informowanie jej o tym wszystkim. Dopiero, gdy przypomniał sobie zysk z całego przedsięwzięcia, westchnął cicho. Co za różnica czy znienawidzi go teraz, czy dopiero potem?

\- Doskonale wiem i, co ważniejsze, uważam, że to niezwykle korzystna propozycja – oświadczył gładko, poważniejąc.

Rzuciła papiery na biurko i nachyliła się po przodu, niemal przecinając go na pół swym wzburzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Korzystna? Och, doprawdy?! – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co o nim myślała w tym momencie. – Więc powiedz mi łaskawie, kim jest osoba na zdjęciu, bo prawdopodobnie mam omamy wzrokowe i nie do końca ją kojarzę.

Zgasił papierosa i przelotnie zerknął na fotografię, by tuż potem sparować jej ostry wzrok.

\- Nie wiem, przy którym zdaniu się zgubiłaś, ale najwidoczniej będę zmuszony ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Pochyliła się do przodu i oparła dłonie o blat.

\- Więc słucham. Cóż tak ważnego przeoczyłam w całym tym zleceniu?

Odchrząknął, a następnie pogładził swoją brodę, palcem odwracając fotografię małej dziewczynki, która wypadła z akt, tak, by Vivienne mogła uważnie jej się przyjrzeć.

\- Oto Natasha Obama, zwana również Sashą. Jest córką obecnego prezydenta USA i celem, za który nasz zleceniodawca wyznaczył okrągłe pół miliarda. Na co dzień mieszka w Białym Domu u boku swej starszej siostry, słynnych rodziców i sztabu ludzi, który pilnuje, by dziewczynce nie spadł włos z głowy – tu zrobił pauzę, zerkając w sufit. Kiedy o tym mówił, sam nie wierzył w powodzenie zadania, więc co dopiero Viv, która osobiście miała je wykonać…? – Kradzież u Winstona ma tylko potwierdzić status naszej organizacji. Cooper chce się upewnić, że jesteśmy na tyle wiarygodni, by podjąć się tego zlecenia. Można więc powiedzieć, iż to swoisty test, mający nas wprowadzić do czegoś większego. Na dodatek, ów mężczyzna uważa, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie zdolna do wykonania tego zadania, przy czym nie przyjął odmowy.

Vivienne nie mówiła ani słowa. Milczała, jakby analizując to wszystko w głowie, a jej mina nie zdradzała niczego. Siedziała, opanowana, dumna, choć wewnątrz ewidentnie kipiała ze złości.

\- Chcesz mnie posłać na śmierć i doskonale o tym wiesz. Zniknięcie córki prezydenta wywoła aferę na skalę światową, kto wie czy w efekcie nie wybuchnie nawet wojna domowa. Pół miliarda zamknęło ci oczy do tego stopnia, by nie widzieć ryzyka? Wplątamy się w wojnę polityczną! – warknęła po chwili, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – _Nie_ jestem porywaczem. Jestem złodziejem. Jestem złodziejem i wiem, jak się kradnie wartościowe rzeczy. Rzeczy nie są ludźmi.

Przymknął oczy, starając odrzucić się wewnętrzny niepokój. Wiedział, że miała rację, ale co z tego?

\- Vivienne, ty masz ją tylko uprowadzić. Nie ma różnicy, człowiek czy rzecz. Wszystko opiera się na tym samym schemacie.

\- Nie ma różnicy? – warknęła. – Dlaczego więc to ja mam nadstawiać kark za to, byś ty mógł zarobić kupę forsy, siedząc tu w fotelu i śledząc wydarzenia z gazet? Czemu sam nie pójdziesz do Białego Domu, co z góry jest równoznaczne z niepowodzeniem?!

Ale miał na to przygotowaną odpowiedź.

\- Bo to ty jesteś najlepszą osobą w całej tej nielegalnej organizacji i tylko ty możesz to zrobić.

Umilkła, wplatając dłonie w długie włosy i kręcąc głową. Patrzył na to ze spokojem, choć już wiedział, że cała ta akcja była porównywalna do spaceru po cienkim lodzie. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, gdy spadnie się w dół.

\- Musisz wtopić się w otoczenie i dostać do Białego Domu. Potem zyskasz zaufanie, zbliżysz się do małej i ją uprowadzisz. Tam spotkasz się z mężczyzną, który…

* * *

\- Mam ją zabić?

Nie baczył już na to, że krzesło, na którym uprzednio siedział z łoskotem upadło na drewnianą podłogę. Nie obchodziło go, że zaciskał dłonie na blacie mosiężnego biurka swego szefa i mierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Miał to wszystko dosłownie w dupie. Wszystkie słowa i zachowania, przed którymi niejednokrotnie wzbraniał się w obecności Kuchiki Byakuyi umknęły jak stado spłoszonych ptaków. W chwili obecnej przed oczami widział jedynie gęstniejącą wraz z każdą chwilą, czerwoną mgłę wściekłości.

Pokręcił głową, licząc iż gest ten pomoże poskromić jego rozszalałe myśli, jednak się przeliczył. W dalszym ciągu miliony pytań obijały się o ścianki jego umysłu, a on, jak na złość, nie umiał na nie odpowiedzieć.

Chciał klnąć, ale wiedział, że nie zda mu się to na wiele. Zwyczajnie wpadł. Wpadł i nie wiedział, w którą stronę iść, by znaleźć wyjście.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze to wszystko zrozumiałem – zaczął opryskliwie, nie bacząc na to, że jego rozmówca mimo pozornego spokoju, gromił go wzrokiem. – ale chcesz, żebym zabił Natashę Obamę tak, by nikt nie zorientował się, że to ja?

Kuchiki skinął, w dalszym ciągu wspierając głowę na splecionych dłoniach. To opanowanie wymalowane na jego twarzy tylko wzmagało gniew Abaraia. Zacisnął zęby i przymknął oczy, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed wyrażeniem swego zdania na ten absurdalny wręcz temat. Prawdą było, że kradł i był jednym z najlepszych ludzi w tym fachu. Prawdą było również, że zabijał, gdy tylko dostał lepsze zlecenia, jednak i tak zdarzało się to stosunkowo rzadko. O wiele bardziej cenił sobie włamania, które traktował jak swoiste hobby. Zresztą to właśnie skoki były o wiele bardziej opłacalne; nie musiał przecież kraść tylko tego, co zażyczył sobie zleceniodawca, lecz i to, co jemu się spodobało. Największym problemem w tym wszystkim był co prawda przebieg całego włamu, ale i to po głębszym przeanalizowaniu przestawało trapić. Wystarczyło rozeznać się w terenie, dostrzec zastawione pułapki, a następnie… umiejętnie wykorzystać tę wiedzę w praktyce.

Istniały trzy sposoby przejęcia danej rzeczy: wykupić, przeniknąć w najbliższe otoczenie i ukraść lub zaplanować przebieg skoku i wykonać go w jeden wieczór. Pierwsza pozycja wydawała mu się niezwykle grzeczna, wręcz nudna, a on nigdy nie był nudnym człowiekiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ubrany w garnitur podąża na licytację, by przez następną godzinę przebijać kosmiczne sumy na aukcjach. Szkoda było mu na to czasu oraz ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy. Fakt ten odpadał już zatem na wstępie. Drugą opcją było wplątanie się w sztab ludzi pracujących wokół danej błyskotki lub dzieła sztuki. Plan, faktycznie dobry, jednak pochłaniał dużo czasu. Trzeba było zaskarbić sobie zaufanie otoczenia, wykreować w ich oczach inną, zupełnie odmienną od siebie postać, która kochała sztukę równie mocno jak reszta, a dopiero potem, upewniwszy się, że nikt nie miał mu już nic do zarzucenia, dokonać kradzieży. Rozwiązanie to stosował dopiero, gdy wszelkie inne środki zawodziły i robił to dość niechętnie. Zawsze wolał mieć coś od ręki. Dopiero trzecia pozycja była tym idealnym dla niego wyjściem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z wszystkich jej wad, wiedział, że wystarczył jeden błąd, by cały plan spalił na panewce, ale… kochał tę adrenalinę, która buzowała w jego żyłach, gdy zamaskowany i uzbrojony przekraczał nocą próg muzeum. Uwielbiał planować, omijać przeszkody, kraść, a potem niespostrzeżenie uciekać z miejsca zbrodni, za plecami słysząc ostry pisk alarmu i wycie syren policyjnych. Sądził, iż z biegiem lat zaangażowanie i zauroczenie fuchą tego typu minie, tymczasem zwyczajnie weszło mu to w nawyk i stało się wręcz sposobem przełamania zwykłej, szarej rutyny, w której topił się do tej pory.

Nie rozumiał zatem jednego: Dlaczego ma zabić jakieś dziecko, skoro stokroć pewniej czuł się w roli złodzieja? Co z tego, że za jeden strzał miał dostać pół miliarda, jeżeli ten nabój mógł pozbawić go wolności, a może nawet życia?

Na to się nie zgodzi. Prędzej wpadnie podczas okradania Winstona nim ściągnie sobie na głowę pół Rządu.

\- Nie zrobię tego – oświadczył unosząc wzrok wprost na Byakuyę. Już dawno wyswobodził się z kajdan strachu, który czuł do pewnego czasu, patrząc w te atramentowe oczy. Już nie był tak ograniczonym młodzieńcem jak dawniej, by poddawać się hipnotyzującej mocy tych tęczówek. Obecnie był dojrzałym mężczyzną, obytym w brudnym świecie i zdawał sobie sprawę z paru rzeczy, a mianowicie tego, że przede wszystkim trzeba dostrzegać niebezpieczeństwo, które czyha nieopodal. Działał wobec zasad, które sobie narzucił, niezależnie od osądów kogokolwiek. To on dostawał zlecenia i on je wykonywał. W jaki sposób i z jakim skutkiem, to była tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa.

Dlatego właśnie nie mógł się zgodzić. Pieniądze były doprawdy kuszące, jednak z afery na skalę światową na pewno by się nie wyplątał.

Kuchiki milczał. Wbijał tylko w niego swój wzrok, tak ostry i chłodny, że zwykły człowiek już dawno by uległ. Ale nie on. Nie podda się.

\- Odmawiam wykonania drugiego zlecenia – powtórzył, mrużąc oczy. – I mam w dupie, że pół miliarda przejdzie nam przed nosem. Ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

Te słowa nie zrobiły na Byakuyi wrażenia. Trwał dalej w tym swoim stoickim spokoju, przypominając rzeźbę ręki samego Fidiasza. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, zupełnie jakby wraz z kolejną sekundą upływały z niej resztki uczuć tak typowych dla każdego człowieka. To zawsze było dziwne. Że Kuchiki Byakuya tak naprawdę był bezlitosnym, nieuchwytnym przestępcą, który mimo swej przeszłości nigdy nie wpadł. Czy był geniuszem? Bez wątpienia. Miał również znajomości, które połączone z umiejętnościami ratowały zarówno jego samego jak i wszystkich wokół. Ta jedna rzecz była cholernie irytująca. Że otoczenie było zależne tylko i wyłącznie od Kuchikiego.

\- Nie masz zdania w tej sprawie, Abarai – wycedził mężczyzna, nie odwracając wzroku. – Zlecenie zostało podpisane, a ty je wykonasz.

Zacisnął zęby czując jak krew zaczyna wrzeć w jego żyłach. Nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić. Nawet jeśli zajmuje tak wysokie stanowisko, jak Byakuya.

\- Nie – sarknął ze złością. – Nie mam zamiaru wpaść przez jakieś pierdolone pół miliarda.

Wówczas stało się coś, czego nigdy w życiu by się nie spodziewał: Kuchiki się uśmiechnął. Był to jednak uśmiech ironiczny, arogancki, pełen wyższości i nim Abarai zdążył naprawdę zrozumieć sens tego, co się stało, Byakuya wyciągnął z szuflady pewną teczkę. Renji automatycznie spojrzał na równy stosik papierów, które mężczyzna położył tuż przed nim. Na pierwszej stronie wypisane były jego dane osobowe, dokładny życiorys, całości z kolei dopełniało zdjęcie przypięte do kartki zszywaczem. Nie musiał pytać, co to było. Przecież doskonale wiedział. Oto przed nim, zapisana drobnym druczkiem, znajdowała się cała jego przestępcza działalność z wyraźnie zaznaczonym każdym skokiem oraz skradzionym łupem.

Uniósł wzrok, nie rozumiejąc sensu tego wszystkiego. Kuchiki nie patrzył na niego. Wbijał spojrzenie w teczkę i wodził wzrokiem po zapisanych kartkach.

\- To spis wszystkich wykonanych przez ciebie zleceń. Każda ofiara i każdy wykradziony przedmiot mają tu swoje miejsce tuż przy dokładnej dacie i cenie. Statystyki są doprawdy imponujące, przez cztery ostatnie lata dokonano rabunków na niemalże miliard dolarów, a na liście widnieją takie pozycje, jak rękopisy samego Leonarda da Vinci czy Deklaracja Niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych, której kopia do dziś znajduje się w Archiwum Narodowym. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby tylko policja dowiedziała się o tej drobnej nieścisłości…

Zamarł. To nie mogła być prawda.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz – wyrzucił, choć tak naprawdę głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

\- Nie, Abarai. Gdyby policja przejęła te dokumenty, spędziłbyś w więzieniu resztę swojego życia – powiedział spokojnie Kuchiki.

Nie wierzył w to. Byakuya nie mógł ot tak go wydać. Był egoistą, ale nie do tego stopnia.

\- Nawet ja nie byłbym w stanie ci wtedy pomóc – dodał po chwili, unosząc wzrok. Jego oczy pełne były tłumionej satysfakcji. Wiedział, że Kuchiki miał rację. Zagryzł wargę w geście niemej furii. Podpuszczał go, by wykonał zlecenie. Wiedział przy tym, że w przypadku takiej sytuacji nie będzie miał wyjścia. Cholerny cwaniak. Chce go podejść szantażem.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić. Jako pośrednik w zleceniu jesteś równie mocno uwikłany w to bagno.

\- Tu się mylisz. Ja z tego wyjdę obronną ręką. Ty, Abarai, nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia. Zastanów się więc dobrze. Wolisz zlikwidować cel, który zostanie ci dostarczony, czy spędzić resztę życia w więzieniu, gdzie widok wstającego słońca będzie widniał tylko w twej pamięci…?

I w tym momencie zrozumiał, że jakkolwiek by się upierał, i tak stał na straconej pozycji.


End file.
